Wrong Tomorrow
by Amaterasu-Black Flame
Summary: This is based after 'Born to Run' and it basically what I had thought and hoped would happen in season 3. It'll be a John/Cameron pairing though and the resistance won't be as it should have been when John was in command.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Tomorrow

John Connor stood staring in a daze as Cameron looked at him in polite confusion, he couldn't take his eyes off of her she was here she was really here but...why wasn't the dog reacting to her? It should have been barking it's head off alerting the resistance to a machines presence.

"Hey Kyle glad you're back just in time to sort this little punk out, Ando here caught him trying to steal your coat." Derek said smirking.

Derek's words brought John out of his daze he saw the Cameron look alike blushing lightly as she looked him up and down with a small smile playing at her lips. Looking down to his humiliation John realised that his father's coat had slipped open, John had to stop himself from grabbing the sides of the coat and wrapped them around himself tightly, he tried to school his features to a neutral expression as he had been taught by his mother, after all she had always taught him that in the quest to survive modesty really didn't play a big part in it not if you wanted to live that is. Also when you're surrounded by unknown threats the last thing you wanted to do was show any weakness to them. Turning around to look at Derek who was still smirking before looking back at Kyle who look well it was a cross between angry and excited.

Grinning Kyle took a few steps closer to John before saying "Is that right, well..." Kyle broke off talking then to try and sucker punch John. It was only thanks to years of training from his mother that John managed to block the fist coming at him. Acting on pure reflex he used his left hand to latch onto Kyle's wrist deflecting the attack to John's right where his right hand fist came crashing into the side of Kyle's face.

Kyle went crashing to the ground landing painfully on his side, his face grazed on the concrete floor. Groaning Kyle pushed himself up to his feet he turned around a furious expression on his face. The right side of his face was covered in dirt as well as pealing skin and a little blood. Letting his anger get the best of him Kyle charged at John in a blink rage trying to tackle him.

John stared at Kyle as he began his charge, now he wasn't going to hold back he didn't care that this was his supposed father the man meant to harm him and his entire life John was taught to neutralize any threats to his life no matter how small or large, this had only intensified with being around Cameron as much as he had and after killing Sarkissian John found himself valuing human life a lot less than he used to, that didn't mean he intended to go as far as to kill his father that would be stupid as he would end his own life as well but he would hurt him if he had to. With a snort at the recklessness of the attack John side stepped the tackle grabbing Kyle as he went in a close line type move, he punched Kyle in the back three times as he had done to the creep hassling Riley for his lighter. Kyle would have crumpled to the ground if John hadn't secured a hold around his neck after he had finished punching him, with this grip he pulled back adding force to the fall slamming Kyle to the ground before he gripped the back of Kyle's head and punched him a number of times in the face.

* * *

Kyle groaned as he was send flying to the ground, 'what the fuck' thought angrily 'since when could rat-catchers fight'.

(I don't know if that's what the human survivors that aren't military are called but I think I've heard it somewhere so if anyone knows please tell me. Thanks)

Wincing slightly as he felt dirt getting into the small cuts on his face, he forced himself to his feet turning towards the boy that had just embarrassed him in front of his entire squad. Staring into the brats face Kyle saw red and charged at the boy. Again this only ended in pain for Kyle as he took three hits to his spine, the next minutes were a blur for Kyle and the next thing he knew he was on his back with his face throbbing horribly and a metallic coppery taste in his mouth. Then all he saw was a black darkness.

* * *

Derek watched in shock as his brother took a beating, no rat-catcher could fight like that hell no soldier fought like that this kid has had proper training thought Derek.

"Could he be a Grey" thought Derek "it's possible maybe the machines have decided to start give them training so that they have a better chance of getting away when they get caught."

He watched as Kyle once again hit the floor and took a beating to the face.

"Damn it, I can't help him or it'll just make things worse and then the squad will have absolutely no respect for Kyle." Derek thought angrily.

He watched as Kyle recoiled from the hits to his face before passing out, ok now I can help Derek thought to himself before charging forwards blaster in hand. He grabbed the unknown boy by the scruff of his brothers coat and aimed is blaster at the boys head. The boy spun around aiming an elbow at his attackers face only to stop as he spotted the blaster aimed at his face.

"Yeah that's right asshole you just stay right where you are." Derek growled at John.

John froze as he saw Derek pointing a blaster at his head , one look in Derek's eyes told John that he wouldn't hesitate to blow his head off if he made one wrong move.

"Hey now, come on he attacked me." John said.

"Yeah, yeah you just shut the fuck up, Allison" Derek barked getting her attention "get my brothers coat and check **John** here make sure he's human and not some new infiltrator model."

Blushing Allison stepped forward towards John but stopped partway.

"Allison" Derek snapped "What are you waiting for?"

"Um he... he not wearing anything else." She said blushing bright red.

"I don't care" Derek snarled "Just do it it's his own fault."

Allison sighed before stepping forward and gently sliding the coat off of Johns shoulders smiling apologetically at him. She then padded him down checking his muscle structure as well as that he had a heart beat and a pulse to be sure he was human. John kept his eyes locked on Derek to distract himself from the Cameron look alike's hands on his body.

"He's human." Allison said her face still bright red.

"Right well I guess we have a problem don't we" he turned around to address the other resistance fighters and said " ok everyone we'll set up camp here tonight Allison you and Ando find a room and guard **John." **Derek hissed when he said John's name.

(Hey this is my first time writing a Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles story so be kind and review my story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Interrogations

John sighed as he was lead down a dirty filthy ruin of a hallway, the stench was unbearable it was difficult to breathe without gagging, you would think that after all of the years since Judgement Day the smell of rotting corpses would have faded but it hadn't. Shivering John carried on down the hallway as his two guards explored the ruins looking for a cell that would hold him until they had their answers, if they didn't like those answers it would most likely also be his tomb. John sighed as he carried on waking on the cold rough ground. They walked around the ruins for another 20 minutes before they found a room suitable to hold him, at least for a little while. It was a tiny dank room, that was dark damp and very unpleasant.

Allison walked forward and gestured for him to step into the room along with a rough jab in the back from Ando John entered the room and heard them shut and barricade the door so he couldn't get out. John sighed as the darkness enveloped him, the room didn't even have a light or a chair it was completely empty, with nothing else to do John lied down on the floor and tried to get some sleep before they wanted answers, he would need all his rest in order to pursued them he wasn't a threat which would be a hard task considering how trigger happy his father seamed.

"And mom said he was the kindest guy" John whispered with a snort.

* * *

Derek turned to Kyle as they watched the newcomer John Connor being led away.

"So what do you think of him a Gray or what?" he asked.

"I duno maybe but I don't trust him..." Kyle was cut off by Derek's snort.

"You don't trust anyone haven't for a long time."

"WITH GOOD REASON." Kyle snapped "You know what will happen if we get caught, you saw the bodies just like I did." He hissed with terror written across his face as he spoke.

Derek just nodded and places a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder an understanding look on his face.

"Derek" a voice shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to see Ando and Allison return from securing the intruder.

"Ando." Derek nodded in greeting.

"We've secured Connor in a room down that way." He said pointing in the general direction.

"Good" Derek said "Ok people get some rest for now, Mark I want you to get on the radio and call in the others tell them we may have found are new shelter for the next few weeks if we're lucky months, tell them to start in this direction and if we find any problems then hopefully we can give them the heads up and stop them before they get here."

"Should we really tell them to start moving already?" Allison asked anxiously "I mean we've only just gotten here we don't know if it's safe or not, they'll be at risk if they start moving it isn't safe bandits or terminators could get them."

"I know but without us there they have no protection and it's been too long already they need to start moving or Terminators will find are old hideout or bandits will just take all their supplies and kill them or worse, believe me I don't want to put them at risk but this is better off in the long run." Derek said.

"I know, I know" Allison whispered looking downcast.

With that done the group of people began taking positions around the room to sleep.

* * *

John sighed as he stared at the darkness all around him all he could think about was Cameron and why she had come to this god-awful future what could she hope to gain from it or rather what did John Henry hope to gain from this. Was it just for information because that would be pointless as even if he managed to get all the information on SkyNet and get back to the past the future changes every time you change something so the information could become worthless.

"God, why did she do it? John mumbled to himself "Why did she leave me." He kept replaying all the times he had been cruel or harsh towards her and regretted every minute of it, what he wouldn't give to go back and change it all. He could visual see every detail of her faced every time she had ever portrayed a look of hurt and it broke his heart.

"She didn't deserve the way I've been treating her, she's still learning if only I had been more patient like I was with the T-800 back in 1995. It wasn't fair on her to expect her to automatically know how things work I don't even know how long ago she was built. All SkyNet taught her was to kill and god knows how long she was with the resistance before future me sent her back she could be less than three years old for all I know.

"I swear Cameron when I find you I'll make it all up to you." John whispered to the dark as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning

Kyle yawned as he groggily groped for his plasma rifle, gripping it tightly he used it to leaver himself to his feet. Stumbling forward slightly he ambled forward to where Derek was sleeping, grinning widely at his brother Kyle delivered a swift kick to his midsection. Derek coughed and spluttered as he awoke to his insane brother grinning down at him like a kid on Christmas.

"You're as fucking asshole Kyle you know that." Derek chocked out.

"It got you up didn't it." Kyle said grinning "anyway up you get time to interrogate the prisoner."

"Fuck sake Kyle we haven't even had breakfast yet."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kyle grumbled.

"Hey be thankful with what we have, there are a lot of others worse off." Derek snapped angrily.

"I...I know I'm sorry ok." Kyle said looking down in shame.

"Ahh come on might as well do it now rather than later just to be safe." Derek said.

Kyle grinned again and set off waking everyone else up.

John moaned as he slowly woke up to the creaking and scratching of objects being moved. It took John a minute to discover the barricade blocking his exit was being removed. He sat up groggily only to be blinded as light flooded into the room as the door was opened. Shielding his eyes with his arm John struggled to make out the people at the doorway.

"Alright Connor get up and come out." A voice ordered.

Groaning John pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of the small room towards the light. After a few moments John could make out the people that where waiting outside his cell. He could see Derek, Kyle, 2 unknown men and Allison all of them pointing plasma rifles at him bar Derek and Allison. As John started for the door something soft hit him in the face, grabbing it before it fell to the ground John discovered that it was a very old and worn sweatpants. Swiftly pulling the sweatpants on John continued out and waited in front of them. With a nod from Derek John was lead back down the hallway and back to the room the others had slept in.

In the centre of the room was a single rickety old wooden chair that looked fairly rotten. Once there he was directed by Derek to sit in it, John only hoped it would hold his weight. Surprisingly it did, once seated the others in the room all crowded around him no doubt to block any attempt at escape.

"So, Connor what are you doing here?" Derek asked standing in front of him attempting to stare him down or at least look mildly intimidating but for some reason this Derek wasn't even half as intimidating as John's Derek could be.

"Surviving." John answered simply.

Derek snorted "Ok let me rephrase that how did you get here?"

John just stared at him blankly so Derek continued.

"You turn up completely naked with nothing at all, you don't have a speck of dirt on you you're clean shaven, you're hair isn't greasy or mattered in the least and you're in perfect health not even a little bit malnourished." Derek paused at this letting everyone digest the information before continuing.

"The only plausible answer is that you're a Gray, BUT if you are a Gray why don't you have any clothes or possessions you're just as clean as a Gray but you don't have any of the material benefits of being a Gray. So that begs the question just WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? Derek shouted at John.

John merely raised an eyebrow at Derek irritating him further., causing John to force himself not to smile. As he sat there under the gaze of his oblivious Uncle, his unknowing father, a Cameron look alike and over half a dozen other what John assumed to be resistance fighters.

"Ok John seriously you need to think of something or they will kill you." John thought desperately he'd seen how easy it was for Derek to kill someone, hell he'd killed the woman he loved because she had committed a future equivalent of treason again General John Connor. So killing some punk kid who beat up his younger brother really wasn't going to bother him.

"I...I was mugged." John said innocently.

"Mugged" Derek repeated "You where mugged, ok it is possible with all the bandits running around but that doesn't prove you aren't a Gray for example if you where _mugged_ as you claim why isn't there a scratch. You're in good health another suspicious thing but you also don't have a bit of dirt on you are you saying you just gave them everything without a fight." Derek said incredulously.

"Yes." John replied simply, really what else could he say.

THWAK .

John groaned in pain as a fist collided with his face forcing him off the chair landing painfully on the ground.

"Bullshit, pure bullshit." Kyle snapped.

"Now how about the truth who are you and what are you doing here?" Derek said calmly restraining a smirk.

John slowly got to his feet before answering stonily.

"My name is John Connor, I'm not a Gray and I'm just passing through."

"Wrong answer." Derek said grimly.

Before John could utter a word pain spread across his back as he was struck from behind, agony coursed through his nervous system as his spine was hit. He fell to the ground flat on his face only to have a foot collide with his side, moaning in pain John attempted to get to his feet to fight back. But they had him surrounded and outnumber. Hits upon hits rained down on John and it wasn't long before he eventually blacked out either from the pain or the number of blows to his head.

* * *

A few hours later Johns eyes shot open and he let out a groan of pain as his senses began to return to him. He wished they weren't the pain was nearly unbearable his head was pounding, his body ached all over but he didn't think anything was broken so that was good at least he thought to himself. He was in a different room that much he could tell and it was only fairly dark not pitch black so that was an improvement John thought to himself. Also he appeared to have a pillow a very comfortable pillow, that was strange according to Derek the future didn't have many of those and there was no chance they would waste one on him he was sure of that. Then he felt it a hand gently running through his hair, groaning slightly as he tad to stretch a few muscle to turn his head to see who it was.

The hand instantly stopped and moved out of his field of vision as a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Ohh you're awake try and lye still ok they really did a number on you it's best if you just sleep it off ok." A female voice whispered a voice he recognised very clearly.

"Cameron?" he raspy tired voice spoke.

If it had been lighter he would have seen the look of hurt flash across the females face.

"Uhm no it... it's Allison, it's best if you get as much rest as you can they'll probably be doing this again tomorrow I'm afraid." She whispered morosely.

"Oh...sorry." he whispered back before losing consciousness.

"It's ok." she whispered sadly, before resuming running her hand through his hair.

(Hey I know it's been a while but here's the second chapter please review it and tell me what you thought. I know there are a few things wrong such as how organised the resistance fighters are as well as formalities but it will all be explained later it was intentional remember it is a different future and there will be change or well in this story really big changes but I can't really say much more about it without giving it all away so just trust me.)


	3. Chapter 3

Stretching out into the world

Derek sighed as he watched the others beat on the Connor kid it was a shame really the he seemed like an alright guy but he refused to give them a straight answer. It was only when Connor lost consciousness that Derek had a reason to make them stop, after all they couldn't afford to kill him not yet anyway. They needed to know if the area was compromised and if there were any Terminator strongholds in the area that they didn't know of. Eventually the men began to vacate the room and resume their duties, some went to check out the rest of the building remains to see what could and couldn't be used, others checked the supplies as well as ammunition. Some just went back to sleep and the rest went looking for food but there was one person that wasn't doing any of these things. Allison Young was kneeling next to Connor gently checking over his injuries and soothingly stroking his hair. Derek stared at her in shock and bewilderment what the fuck he thought to himself and he was just about to voice his thoughts when Kyle beat him to it.

"Allison what the hell are you doing?" Kyle screeched.

"What does it look like." She hissed angrily.

"It looks like you're comforting him." He growled.

"And what if I am" She growled back "I'm just showing a little human compassion it's the least I can do after what you animals did to him." She said glaring at him.

"ANIMALS, ANIMALS HE'S THE ANIMAL HE'S A TRAITOR TO THE HUMAN RACE A FUCKING GRAY." Kyle screamed.

"You don't know that you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Allison said.

Kyle just laughed and said "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge that he isn't. I know what this is about, you're crushing on him."

"WHAT, n...no I'm not." She stuttered blushing.

"It's understandable, you've spent your whole life being around guys that are malnourished and starved then you see a guy in great shape it's understandable that you would feel attracted." Kyle said condescendingly.

The next thing Kyle knew he was flat on his back and his nose was once again bleeding with blood rushing down his face profoundly. Allison standing before him breathing heavily rage written all over her face.

"Arrogant pig, you don't know a thing about me." She hissed angrily staring at him in disgust.

She then walked back over to John and pulled him up to half drag half carry him down a corridor to another room that Sophie her friend and fellow resistance fighter had told her about. With a soft smile as gently as she could Allison laid John down on the floor and rested his head on her lap and began stroking his hair.

* * *

Catherine Weaver swiftly disconnected the electrical current keeping her liquid nature solid, as she melted herself down to her base form she travelled across the floor darting and diving using the shadowed area to hide herself from the resistance fighters. It was surprisingly easy to hide herself from them hardly any of them where even following basic military procedures. Once she had passed the few fighters she met it was clear sailing to the surface there weren't any fighters guarding any other areas it seemed they only had the numbers to guard a certain proportion of the ruins of Zeira Corp. It was strange to the T-1001 seeing the building in this state saddened her. She had a great deal of memories in this building meeting so many employees learning the human customers and learning more about the ways in which humans think, they fascinated her. She had grown particularly fond of James Ellison he intrigued her as did his methods of teaching John Henry, he had managed to show the AI in a away it understood the morals that most humans live by from birth something the most brilliant minds of the human race had tried and failed to do. Still now wasn't the time to be examining her memories she needed to establish contact with John Henry and then with John Connor once John Henry was found.

Once she had reached the surface and examined her surrounding Catherine found something most displeasing.

"The landscape should not be this way, the timeline has been altered far more than expected this area is unrecognizable in comparison to the one in my files from my 2027." Catherine Weaver spoke to herself.

"Hey, hey you stop right there." A voice shouted in her direction.

Turning to examine the person conversing with her Catherine saw that it appeared to be a bandit, this wasn't right either there had been a few of these before John Connor took command of the resistance but that had all changed once he was in command. Anyone that was found to be a bandit was given a choice to join the resistance, if they said no then they were killed. John Connor was famous for his quote of 'Show aggression, you are our enemy' it was directed at the bandits that where attacking the resistance squads and intercepting the resistance supplies and of course to protect those that were just trying to survive and had nothing to do with either. It was a quote that was designed to instil fear into the bandit to get them to pull their thumbs out of their asses and help fight the machines. It was one of the things that made the free machines, SkyNet controlled machines and even SkyNet itself respect him so much.

"What is it?" she questioned.

The bandit stepped closer leering at her suggestively while raising his weapon, it was a first generation plasma rifle with a 20 foot firing range. Essentially it was a piece of crap it didn't even have the power to take down a T-800 let alone her model thought Catherine.

"You are attempting to be intimidating that is unwise that model of weaponry is inefficient to damage me." Catherine said in a monotone voice.

"Oh ho oh is that right I'll have you know this is the best weaponry available the only people with better are the machines and Grays." He said with a condescending smirk.

"Is that true no other humans apart from the human traitors have weaponry more advanced? What year is it" Catherine questioned.

"What the fuck 2025, of course where have you been, now I think it would be in your best interests to..." but the bandit was cut off by Catherine.

"Silence" she snapped "Now why is that the resistance should be equipped with much more advanced resources and weaponry."

"What the hell are you talking about what resistance?" The bandit sneered.

"The Resistance a coalition of humans from all over the world banding together to fight SkyNet."

"Oh that" he said laughing "that was destroyed years ago by the machines the only ones left are those that stay the fuck out of the machines way, I mean there are a few dumbasses that will try occasionally to take out the odd machine but most just hide and hope." The bandit said laughing.

Catherine took a moment to process this information.

"When was it destroyed? how was it destroyed?" Catherine growled speeding forward and gripping the bandit by the throat "answer me" she screamed.

"2...20....2016" he gasped out desperately trying to raise his weapon but the weapon was soon broken by Catherine. Gasping desperately for air the bandit tried to continue talking. "I don... don't know ...how ...s...trick....SkyNet." He said before passing out.

Catherine dropped the bandit to the ground contemplating his words.

"The resistance didn't even last past 5 years and apparently SkyNet tricked them somehow." Glancing back at the bandit Catherine swiftly slit his throat before she continued walking around the area trying to get her bearings. Until she heard voices growing curious she followed them, after a few minutes' walk Catherine found the owners of the voices. It was a small group of bandits no doubt looking for their comrade. Stepping out and walking towards them she soon caught their attention. Cat calls and hooting soon followed as she got closer.

"Well hello their baby what are you doing out here all alone, looking for a little fun." One of the bandits said winking at her in a suggestive manner.

"No" Catherine said coldly "I'm looking for information."

"Information" another bandit said presumably the leader judging from the clothes he was wearing they were much better than the others "Information now that expensive stuff and I don't think you can pay for that so how about we discuses other forms of payment." He said as he stepped closer, once he was in range Catherine smiled pleasantly, she then raised her hand and extended her forefinger. Smirking the bandit leader gripped her hand in his and took her forefinger into his mouth gently sucking on it. Cocking her head to the side Catherine morphed her finger into a spike and shot it through the bandit leaders head. His eyes shot open in shock and pain, he began it convulse and choke as he quickly died. The remaining bandits were frozen on the spot staring at the recently deceased leader left hanging the only support being the woman's finger, that a few seconds later retracted and the corpse fell to the ground.

"Now about that information I wanted." Catherine said.

(Hey here's the third chapter a few things are revealed that shows a little bit about how much has changed but there is still a lot more to come but I still appreciate feedback so please read and review.)


	4. Chapter 4

A Mothers Gift

The bandits stared at Catherine in horror as they watched her kill their leader. Then as they watched their leader fall to the ground they clearly saw what had killed him, the strange woman's arm had turned metallic with her forefinger taking the shape of a spike that she had used to impale their leader through his mouth into his head killing him nearly instantly. They all stood frozen to the spot unable to move, terror keeping them in place as the strange woman stood staring at them with curiosity as her arm morphed back to normal as though she were just an ordinary woman.

"Now about that information I wanted." They heard the woman speak.

"W...w...what d...do you w...want to know?"

"For starters you can explain to me why the human race is not mounting any type of formidable attack against SkyNet?"

"W...what attack, who would attack SkyNet that would be suicide." One of the bandits said incredulously.

"But why? Why haven't you tried an attack before surely you would at least have attempted to fight back." She said.

"Well...yeah people did try at first couple of years ago the remaining military Generals from all over the world united what forces they had left and tried to fight but SkyNet beat them."

"What all of them?" Catherine actually sounded a little shocked and a little worried at this revelation.

"Well most of them I mean a few probably survived but only a handful all the main players were wiped out...well bar like one General ."

"A General survived?" Catherine enquired.

"Maybe it's just a rumour I heard a while back apparently one of the Generals was out on this big mission for the resistance but while he was out doing that SkyNet found the rest of them somehow apparently I heard it was linked to what the General was doing."

"Where is this General?" Catherine demanded.

"No idea." The bandit said with a grin.

Frowning Catherine took a threatening step forward towards the bandit who quickly lost the grin.

"Hey...hey I'm telling the truth ok...I don't know, no one does this stuff happened nearly 10 years ago ok you'd be lucky to find someone still alive from that time that knows more than that let alone the General, he's probably dead."

"It's not just the General I'm looking for." She answered calmly.

"Then who?" he asked.

"The surviving resistance members there experience and knowledge could be used to train and rebuild the resistance with the surviving humans."

"Hahahaha they won't do it." He said laughing as did the other bandits.

"And why not?"

"The same reason the survivors didn't do it straight after the Generals were killed, no one will trust anyone else there are camps and groups of humans sure but they don't help each other or contact each other or even trade with each other. Everyone is too scared of the Grays and the machines you live longer if you just keep your head down and do what the machines say."

"They have lost hope in themselves and any hope of winning the war." Catherine deduced.

" This isn't war" he said laughing "it's paradise."

Catherine stared at him in confusion before he continued.

"With the machines running things there are no rules, no laws, no prison we can do whatever the hell we want to whoever we want and never have to worry about someone coming after us." He aid laughing. "And the measures some people go to survive...well let's just say it's been a very pleasurable way of life for us." He said grinning lecherously.

Catherine stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"If General John Connor had ever met you he would have killed you without a second thought."

"Who?" he said.

"Just think yourself lucky you never had to meet him." Catherine said before decapitating him by morphing her arm into a long thin blade similar to that of a sword.

The remaining bandits fired their plasma rifles at Catherine as they saw another of their group fall, the plasma shots merely melted into her form leaving her unharmed then she heard one of them mumble 'T-1001'.

Turning her attention to the one that had spoken she questioned him about it.

"You've seen my model before? Where?"

"I...in exterminations I, we... after attacks people are weak and give in easy, the T-1001's I've seen all lead their own units of T-888." He said.

"What T-1001's do not lead petty ground strikes we are the personal detail that protect the SkyNet core base." Catherin said angrily as though she was insulted by the idea.

"What?" he said in desperate terror with confusion written across his face.

"Never mind it does not concern you." She said as she advanced towards them.

"Wait" one of them cried out desperately "we can help you find those resistance fighters you can't find them yourself."

But Catherine simply stared at him before morphing both arms into spikes and extending them a an impressive speed impaling both bandits through the chests.

"It's what we do."

* * *

Derek chuckled as Kyle pulled himself to his feet after Allison had decked him.

Grumbling as he picked himself up off of the ground Kyle glared angrily at Allison's retreating form.

"You've only got yourself to blame." Derek said laughing at the dirty looks Kyle was shooting at Allison.

"What how is it my fault?" Kyle growled angrily.

"You know what you did, you should know better than to provoke a woman."

Kyle snorted "She isn't a woman she still just a kid."

"She's 19." Derek said looking at Kyle incredulously.

"DEREK" A voice shouted.

Turning around Derek saw that it was Ando rushing towards him.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"We found bandits, dead bandits four of them up on the surface not far from here can't have been killed more than a day or 2 ago ."

"Terminators?" Derek questioned.

"Looks that way" he said nodding his head "Looks like it was a T-1001, they where all stabbed to dead with no Plasma burns only clean cut wounds." Ando said.

"Shit! EVERONE GET BACK HERE NOW." Derek screamed.

Within a minute every one of the resistance fighters were standing around Derek.

"Ok people we have a T-1001 loose out there probably with a team of T-888 with it so we are going to scout out and see what we can find if you dins anything do not I repeat do not attempt to take them on get back to us and ...we'll figure something out ok." Derek said as everyone nodded.

"Wait Derek before we go there's something you should see we found something in one of the rooms down here and well it's just weird you need to see it for yourself." The resistance fighter said.

Derek stared at the man for a moment before addressing the other fighters.

"People hold your positions here while I go and check this out."

"Ok Mike lead the way." Derek said to the fighter.

Mike lead Derek down a hallway and past a few doors before turning into one on the left at the end of the hall where a broken lift lay rusting away.

"It's in here Derek." He said pointing into the room.

Inside the decaying room lay a lot of broken machinery laptops, projectors and hard drives as well as a lot of other things but the interesting thing about the room was that a good portion of the floor was missing and below it lay a plain black coffin.

"A coffin" Derek said with a raised eyebrow to Mike "So some lucky fuck actually had a proper funeral, good for them what's so important about this?" he asked Mike.

"Take a closer look." Was all Mike said.

Sighing Derek carefully hopped down onto the coffin gripping his flash light and stared at the upper part of the coffin.

"What the fuck." Derek whispered staring at the Coffin "Get Connor" he growled.

Mike immediately did as he was told and rushed out of the room, down the hallway and towards the door where Allison was keeping watch over Connor.

Bursting through the door Mike found himself wide eyed at a Plasma rifle pointed right at his head.

Swallowing hard Mike tried to speak.

"Er...erm D...Derek wants to see Connor."

Huffing a sigh of annoyance Allison gently gripped John's shoulder and shook him awake.

"John, John come on you need to wake up." Allison said gently as she shook him.

Groggily John immediately woke up looking around he saw Allison and some guy he didn't know.

"Connor up, Derek wants to see you." Mike said.

"Groaning John managed to get to his feat and followed Mike out of the room and back to the room Derek was in.

Derek was standing in the middle of the room still on top of the coffin obscuring most of it from John's view with his back to him.

"Derek." Mike called.

Derek turned around and gave a nod to Mike indicating to him to leave the room. Mike complied and left without a word.

"Connor I'm going to ask you a question, what kind of coffin has a keypad lock and fortified to withstand damn near anything?

"I don't know, why would I?." John said.

"Oh well then perhaps you should explain this to me." he growled tapping the top part of the coffin above the keypad."

Stepping forward cautiously John stepped down onto the coffin and knelt down to look where Derek indicated.

Here lies John Connor

beloved son

and hero

Born 1985

Died ????

The first strike opens the lock, never forget the past

but remember there is no fate but what we make for ourselves.

(So here's the fourth chapter please read and review I've got some good ideas for the next few chapters but if anyone has any idea that they think would fit in well with the story I'll consider them just put them in a review or email me. Thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5

A Cry for Help

"Well are you going to answer me?" Derek demanded.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." John said with forced calmness.

Derek laughed humourlessly "Well let's see it has your name on it, it doesn't have a date of death and it just so happens to be in the same building we find you in. How do we open it?"

"I don't know." John said.

"The first strike opens the lock, never forget the past

but remember there is no fate but what we make for ourselves."

"What does that mean?" Derek questioned.

"The first part I don't know the second is...it's just something my mother always used to say it just means the future isn't set in stone it can be changed." John said.

"So your mother left this for you, what's inside it?" Derek asked.

"I really don't know." John said with honesty while laughing.

Derek stared hard at John and snorted.

"Yeah right."

"I'm being honest here I've never seen that thing before in my life."

"Umhum... first strike, what first strike? SkyNet's first strike on humans?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"So 2011 ok." Derek said as he leaned down and typed the code in. "Ahh son of a bitch." Derek screamed. "The fucking thing shocked me." Derek said angrily.

John stared on in confusion as Derek was shocked by the coffin, it didn't make any sense the code should have worked.

"Reese...(static)...Reese can you read me...(Static)...Reese pick up for fuck sake." The distorted voice rang through the air.

Derek immediately snatched up the radio from his coats breast pocket.

"General...General is that you...answer this is Derek Reese." Derek shouted desperately into the radio.

"Reese...thank God listen we're pinned down with a harvester on are asses we need help." The voice sounded again.

"General what's you location?" Derek shouted.

"W...we...'re... about half a mile from your location...north."

"General hang on we'll be there as soon as we can." Derek said as he turned to run.

Derek stormed out of the room and ran full pelt back to the others of his group.

"PACK IT UP PACK IT ALL UP, HARVISTER ON THE GENERALS ASS GET MOVING." Derek screamed as he was still running towards them.

Everyone in the room immediately dropped everything they we're doing and began grabbing all they could and stuffed it all away. They all began scrambling around the area gathering everything they could carry and rushed towards the exit all except for Derek, Kyle and Allison.

"Derek what's the situation what are we walking into?" Kyle asked.

"That we know of a harvester apart from that I don't know."

"Shit a harvester and God knows what else should we really be doing this, I mean what chance do we really have." Kyle said sadly.

"HEY" Derek snapped "He did a lot for us he deserves our respect, he lead the resistance it's are duty to at least try and protect him."

"Our respect" Allison said in disbelief "Lead the resistance he destroyed it, it's because of him that the resistance fell, it's because of him that all of those people died pointlessly and the asshole actually has the nerve to demand we help and respect him." Allison said laughing humourlessly.

"Allison be realistic, yeah even I admit the guys a dick but he's the only one left with any really military experience who else is there that stands a chance against SkyNet." Kyle said his voice empty and emotionless as though he had lost all hope.

"Enough talk" Derek snapped "where moving out NOW" Derek said brushing past both Allison and Kyle moving towards the exit where the others awaited them.

As Kyle moved to follow a though occurred to Allison.

"Wait" She shouted "what about John." She said hesitantly.

"What about him."Derek said.

"We can't just leave him here." Allison said.

Heaving a sigh Derek said "Allison what do you expect me to do..." But Derek was cut off by Kyle.

"No, no Derek she's right he might contact the machines and bring more of them down on us we need to make sure he stays here."

"And just how do you expect us to do that." Derek asked.

Kyle grinned and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" Derek asked grinning.

"A floor up by the looks of the body they belonged to a security guard I think." Kyle said grinning.

"Ok do it." Derek said grinning, immediately after he said it Kyle took off and hand cuffed John to the thickest pipe in the room holding John he could find.

"What" Allison shrieked "you can't be serious you can't leave him here defenceless."

"YES, we can." Derek said "he's a security risk, he isn't coming with us, we aren't letting him go, he stays HERE."

Allison stood staring at Derek as Kyle returned, she glared at them both hatefully before taking off pushing past Derek and rushed to catch up with the others, Kyle and Derek following her.

* * *

John glared at Kyle as he held him at gun point, with a smirk Kyle threw some handcuffs at him and point in the direction he wanted John to go in. With a sigh John complied and moved to where he was told carrying the handcuffs.

"Sit down." Kyle ordered.

John complied and sat down waiting while staring cautiously at the Plasma rifle.

"Put one of the cuffs on." Kyle order while moving cautiously over towards him as he did so, one he had Kyle gripped his rifle with one hand using it to move the other cuff around a thick pipe and attached it to Johns other hand. Once that was done Kyle turned to leave.

John watched as Kyle left before moving his left hand to his right arm. John gritted his teeth in pain as he pushed and pulled at the skin on his right forearm. He let out a hiss as a piece of metal slowly pierced the skin from the inside of his arm. He then gripped the piece of metal and pulled on it as hard as he could, with a gasp he finally managed to get the piece of metal out of his body a little trick Derek had taught him. He gripped the lock pick in his left hand and began working on the handcuffs lock. After half a minute John managed to pick the lock and free himself from the pipe. Once he was sure the others had left he moved over to the coffin and stared at it curiously.

"Ok it's more likely that Mom left this for me than anyone else, she always did prepare for anything. 'first strike' though" John mused " that would mean Judgement Day wouldn't it but no Derek tried that unless it doesn't mean Judgement Day but rather first strike against us or rather against mom." Johns head shot up in realisation "Of course the first time Terminators tried to kill us it wasn't Judgement Day it was before that the very first time mom met a Terminator."

With that John went to the keypad and typed in.

'1984'

Once he finished typing in the code John heard a satisfied click as the coffin unlocked itself. With a smile John pulled open the lid of the coffin.

(Well here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy it, I've already started chapter 6 and should have it up in a few days hopefully. So please review the chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6

A Good Crop

Plasma bursts rained down on the resistance fighters as they attempted to rescue the civilians. Allison whimpered softly as she took cover behind a wrecked burnt out car as Plasma shots flew over her head crashing into a number of other fighters, quite a few of them where once her friends Allison thought sadly.

Terminators were everywhere both the ground troops and the aerial Terminators.

"There trying to flank us." One of the resistance soldiers shouted he was much older than most present he had to be at least 50. But unlike most of the others he was decked out in a military army uniform.

"It's no good we need to get out of here." Derek screamed as he shot randomly into the air attempting to hit anything within range.

"We can't they have us surrounded." A woman shouted decked out in an air force uniform.

"SHIT, I told you we shouldn't have come." Kyle shouted at Derek as he shot randomly all around him hoping to hit something, but it was the humans more than the machines that where in more danger of being hit by the bursts of plasma.

Then a huge Plasma burst shot over their heads hitting the Zeira Corp ruins, within seconds the entire construct was reduced to nothing more than a smouldering crater, smoke and dust clouds blackening the sky above as parts of debris shot out amongst the sky falling into the area where the battle was taking place. Several of the resistance fighters were forced to abandon their positions to avoid being hit.

"NOOOOOO." Allison screamed in horror as she saw the destruction of their base, turning around with her Plasma rifle raised Allison paused in terror as she stared up at the massive construct that made up the harvester. She froze up as she stared at it before one of its tentacle like arms shot out with its fingers out, the fingers slammed into the ground trapping Allison and a number of others. The fingers then enclosed around them, then they felt the arm retract back to the main part of the harvester to drop them inside of it in a cage.

Allison moaned in pain as she landed hard on the metal floor of the cage as the others fell beside her in equal pain, with a groan she struggled to her feet letting out a whimper of pain as she put pressure on her right foot, she had sprained her ankle when she landed. Limping to the side of the cage she narrowly avoided another group of people being dropped in this one containing Kyle, Derek, Sophie and a air force woman she didn't know. After they had all gotten to their feet they all took the time to examine their surroundings. They were being held in a metal cage completely sealed off apart from a hole in the ceiling a good 3 meters up and four windows all with bars in the centre of each wall.

Snarling in anger Kyle lashed out gripping his Plasma rifle and began firing burst at one of the cage walls. After a few moments of continues fire until Kyle finally stopped seeing that the Plasma attacks weren't doing any good as there weren't even any scorch marks on the cage wall.

"FUCK" Kyle screamed throwing his rifle at the wall in frustration.

As the time passed two more groups of people were dropped in as the prisoners sat in the cage the hopelessness of their situation beginning to sink in.

Allison limped over to one of the windows and looked out to see the battle going on below them. The humans that were left were putting up a decent fight but the machines had them completely out matched they didn't stand a chance, the machines already had them all surrounded shooting them down like rodents. Allison stared at them with sympathy although in all honesty she didn't know who was worse off them or her and the others that were captured. Looking up Allison once again saw the crater that was once their newly found base. She stared at it in misery as she remembered who had been in there and the reason why.

"I told you we shouldn't have hand cuffed him." Allison said bitterly turning to glare at Derek.

"What?" Derek said in confusion.

"John" Allison said glaring "we should have at least given him the chance to run instead of being left their helpless and alone." She whispered angrily as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Ha...can you believe this we get captured by SkyNet and all she can think about is HIM." Kyle said in exasperation.

"Shut up...it wasn't fair and you know it." She whispered looking down tearfully as the harvester continued to destroy the remainders of their fellow humans and friends.

* * *

Catherine stared down at the bodies of the bandits without a shred of remorse. Continuing on past them she began walking in the direction where she once knew to be a SkyNet research factor. It was the most likely place for John Henry to have gone, or at least the best place to go to gather information that could be very valuable to finding John Henry.

Catherine continued on walking through the night without running into anything human or machine. Nothing this was beginning to make Catherine uneasy as there should have at least been a recon drone on the lookout for human survivors. Since she had started walking all Catherine had seen was ruins of buildings, dirt, broken skulls and skeletons both human and the odd endoskeleton of a 600 series Terminator or even more primitive models.

Until finally she saw what looked to be a strangely designed harvester terminator with a dozen T-888 and two T-1001 and 3 aerial Hunter Killers. The second she saw them Catherine dived to the ground to avoid detection. Staring down at them Catherine wondered where they were going due to the information the Bandits had told her the machines had no reason to seek the humans out in such force, the T-888's alone should have been enough to stop any type of defence the humans could mount Catherine thought to herself. Deciding that an interaction with this number and model of machinery would be ill-advised, she changed her appearance to that of destroyed T-600 and lay perfectly still on the ground until the Terminators had passed by. Once she could no longer hear the engines of the Hunter Killers Catherine decided it was safe enough to continue on towards the factory.

(Ok here's chapter 6, I've already got a plan for chapters 7,8 and 9 but I'm having a little trouble trying to decide on how the story will progress. Should I make this story around 10 to 15 chapters and then do a sequel or just keep going on this story? Anyway please review and give your opinions thanks. Also I know the chapters a little short but I wanted only certain things to be in each chapter and there's only so much you can do with limited plots.)


	7. Chapter 7

Fate's Despair

John heaved back the heavy lid of the coffin, staring down into the coffins unusually deep inside he saw a number of things.

There was a change of clothes for him, slim fit black jeans, a long sleeve dark green t-shirt, a black military style jacket and a pair of army boots.

There was also a .50-caliber rifle complete with armour piercing rounds, a 12 Gauge Shotgun**** and a grenade launcher with a backpack full of ammunition.

There was also a tape recorder and a strange complex piece of metal around about a meter long it also had a number of hinges and other pieces of metal wrapped around the main base.

John stared at the piece of metal for a moment before grabbing the pieces of clothing and threw off the old sweat pants in favour of the clothes in the coffin. He then grabbed the tape recorder and opened it, inside lay a cassette tape, John quickly closed the lid and pressed play.

As soon as he had done this John's mothers voice rang through the air.

"JOHN, John listen to me you need to grab everything in the coffin and run, you hear me run whatever time you're in you aren't safe so just run. I don't know what will have changed without you being here but you can bet it won't be good. Now this isn't all that I've left you but it will have to do for now the piece of metal is a new invention created in 2010 it's a Solar powered mountain bike but don't worry it's the military edition not the public, it's much better than it sounds it's basically a cross between a bicycle and a motor bike it has the structure of a bicycle but the speed of a motor bike as long as you're in the sun you'll have power now run make your way to the old weapon stash farm in Mexico don't worry I checked Enrique didn't give it away and it's stocked full of other things besides guns, to open the bike squeeze the two sides hard then throw, NOW RUN." Her voice screamed.

John reacted immediately grabbing the bag swinging it over his shoulder followed by the straps from the guns, he then grabbed the tape recorder storing it in one of his pockets he then grabbed the bike and ran out of the room. John then ran down the hall way towards the area the resistance had been using. From there it was easy to find the way out leading to the surface.

Dropping to the ground John quickly did a scan of the area, the sight that befell John was unbelievable he was staring down at a number of skinned T-888, 2 Hunter Killers as well as something John had never seen or heard of before. Whatever it was it was powerful that was obvious as it seemed to be a prison of sorts and heavily armoured. Snapping himself back to the present John sighed he couldn't do anything to help them at the moment not without drawing the attention of every terminator down there, so he grabbed the Solar bike and did as his mother instructed squeezing both sides and throwing the piece of metal away from him. Almost instantly the one piece of metal become many, unravelling and interconnecting in midair until it landed full unwound as a fully functional Solar Mountain bike that was gleaming in the sun giving it a silvery shine. John dashed forward and gripped the handle bars, swinging his leg over to sit on the bike, John just sat there wondering how the bike was supposed to work. Unlike a motor bike there was no switch or a place to insert a key or anything except for a GPS built in the centre between each of the handle bars.

"Then again" thought John "this is supposed to be a mountain bike maybe I'm just meant to peddle there are pedals but how's it supposed to go faster than a normal bike."

Checking around it again all John could see that controlled the speed of the bike was the gear settings on the handle bars. The left had 4 settings and the right had 6 meaning there were 24 gears total. With nothing else in mind John pushed off and began riding away from the battle field opting to go around at a safe distance keeping in mind to keep an eye on the two HK's flying around.

John carefully rid his way through the gears, everything going as it should the solar bike acting as a normal bike would that was until he hit the 12th gear. A vibration suddenly shot through the bike as the pedals became centred and locked in place now acting as foot rests. John was shocked the bike was still going without any effort from him, staring at the handles John tentatively moved to the 13th gear and was pleasantly surprised when the bike increased in speed. But his surprise turned to horror as he saw the unknown terminator machine opened fire, a huge Plasma burst the size of a meteor was hurtling at the building not 50 meters behind him. John hurriedly began going the gears in desperation as the Plasma burst grew closer and closer.

A tremendous force hit the ground behind John causing the ground itself to tremble and shake with a terrifying thunderous sound filled the air. John continued going through the gears as fast as he could but the bike just couldn't out run the shockwave from the Plasma burst. He was flung from the bike flying through the air the bike not far behind him, he crashed painfully into the ground, his head spinning John attempted to get to his feet managing to stay upright long enough to take two steps before crumbling to the ground. Johns arms and legs felt like lead his ears throbbed painfully from the explosion, he felt like he'd been at a rock concert for hours he could barely hear. John just lay on the ground as his head spun trying to regain some sense, it took close to an hour by Johns guess to regain his bearings enough to stand up without falling over.

Groaning John carefully made his way over to the half buried solar bike lying a few meters away from him. After a few minutes of digging John managed to get the bike out and was happy to see it had survived the explosion relatively unharmed aside from a few scratches and burn marks it was completely unharmed. Well it made sense really thought John it was military designed, they wouldn't have built it if it couldn't take a few hits.

Pulling the bike upright John climbed on and turned the GPS on, from the coordinates John could tell it was in Mexico meaning it would lead him to the weapon stash his mother left him.

Groaning in displeasure John began pedalling and headed out towards Mexico.

* * *

Thunderous crashes sounded through the small cell holding the remainder of the human resistance, the cell holding them shook violently with each sound.

"Does it really have to do that just to take a fucking step." Kyle Reese screamed in anger.

"Kyle, calm down ok besides do you really think SkyNet cares about our comfort... probably helps break prisoners down." Derek said with a bitter laugh.

"Come on" Allison said "Stay positive there's every chance we can escape before..." But she was cut off by Kyle.

"Oh yeah, escape uhmhuh yeah I mean it's not like no one has ever escaped after SkyNet captures them...oh wait they haven't." Kyle said cruelly.

Allison winced slightly at Kyle's words.

"And no one will if they don't try." She shot back.

Kyle shook his head laughing softly muttering 'so naive'.

"What was that." Allison shouted launching herself to her feet.

"ALLISON" Derek shouted staring at her "Calm down this isn't the time to be fighting each other save it...you're going to need it." He whispered sympathetically.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked staring at Derek perplexedly.

A haunted laughed sounded from one of the cell corners as a middle aged man appeared from the shadows dressed in .

"He means hold onto that spirit while you have it girls and boys because sooner or later the machines will take it , what remains to be seen is just how long it will take them." The strange man said.

Everyone in the cell staring at the man as he continued to laugh at their misfortune and naivety of their situation.

"Shut up." Derek growled.

"Hahaha, you can't protect them from what's going to happen, no point in sugar coating it, it's probably better that they find out now" The man said.

"I SAID SHUT UPPPPPPPP." Derek roared visibly shaking with anger.

But the man just laughed again.

"Doesn't matter either way we're here now, welcome to hell boys and girls no one ever leaves." The man whispered loudly.

Suddenly the whole room shook before becoming perfectly still, everyone was sent crashing to the ground. Then out of the whole in the roof of the cell a T-888 jumped down into the cell, landing perfectly in the centre of the room without even shaking once. It took a look around the room before speaking in a monotone robotic voice.

"Everyone stand, climb up the ladder and prepare to be processed." The machine commanded.

Shakily everyone got to their feet eyeing the machine warily, the machine turned back to the centre of the cell and indicated to someone higher up. A ladder was soon lowered to the ground through the hole, once there the machine made the others climb up it.

Coming up out of the harvester they were met with a dark cold metal hallway, they were forced to walk down the hallway a Terminator series 888 at the front and at the back of the line of prisoners. They continued on down the hallway until they entered a type of walkway that was lined with dozens of other walkways filled with other human prisoners almost like a bastardized production line for cows and other animals that would be made into meat. Each human glanced around the room fearfully, terrified of what was to come. At the end of every line was a T-888 awaited every human on that line equipped with a strange device.

Allison looked around the people in front of her trying to gain some insight into what was going to happen to her but all she could see was a T-888 running something alone the arms of the humans in front of her, she didn't know what it was but she could tell that it was painful judging from the screams everyone was making.

Slowly they all took steps closer to the end of the line, it wasn't long before Allison could see that the devices the machines where using were actually burning barcodes into the skin of peoples forearms.

Far sooner than she would have liked Alison found herself in front of the T-888 on their line all around her Allison could hear the screams of pain as the machines processed them. Allison whimpered in pain when the T-888 grabbed her left arm in its tight grip Allison shriek and whimpered as her skin scorched red with a black barcode encrusted on her once perfectly unblemished skin. Allison clutched her arm to her chest trying to hold back her tears as she took shaky steps past the T-888 trying to ignore the searing pain that was shooting up and down her left arm as she followed the others from her line through the gigantic doorway at the end where all of the walkways joined.

Slowly and fearfully hundreds of humans walked through the exit and into what looked like a highly sophisticated research lab/prison. All around them humans were held in perfectly white cells with a transparent blue light holding them inside the cell room, each cell held around 5 humans and the hallways containing the cells seemed endless. Soon enough Allison found herself in a cell with 2 women she didn't know and 2 males she didn't know. She turned and stared out of the cell door hopelessly as she saw the other humans placed in similar cells but she also saw a few taken out of cells and led through another door.

Allison stood wondering why they were being kept alive and just what awaited them on the other side of that door.

What did SkyNet want with them?

(Only just realised this when I was nearly done with the chapter but I actually thought that during her interrogation Allison Young said that during her birthday party a boy road past on a Solar mountain bike not a silver but it seems like something the military would try as it would free them from running out of fuel and it takes care of a lot of Johns problems so I left it. Also the reason for why such an advances piece of technology was developed so early I'm going to go with SkyNet creating it while it was still being controlled by humans because I don't think they would just turn it on and hope for the best like in Terminator 3, plus in that film SkyNet was already affecting things without being turned on so I think they could have made use of it or did because something must have pissed it off to try and destroy humanity. So please read and review and I'm sorry it took so long but I've been doing a lot of overtime at work to prepare for uni so sorry.)


	8. Chapter 8

New Allies

John sighed in irritation as he looked around him as he rid the Solar bike, he didn't recognise anything none of the landscapes even looked vaguely familiar it was all burnt and dead. All of the trees where gone, all of the buildings lay in ruins, the ground scorched until nothings but dirt remained everything was dead. Thank God for the GPS built into the bike John thought to himself as he rode through what used to be a pleasant little town, he and his mother had lived in it briefly during his younger years. Back then it had been full of life, John remembered in particular old Spencer, he'd been the one to teach John most of what he knew about explosives that crazy old bastard had loved blowing shit up. John remembered when he had accidentally blown up Spencer's car, he'd been so scared about what Spencer was going to do to him. John laughed as he thought back to that day it had been amazing instead of yelling at him or hitting him Spencer had actually congratulated him and then gone on to give him pointers on how to make the car fly higher next time, John snorted or how to make the explosion louder.

(Gun Shot)

John jolted out of his reminiscing as he heard the gun shot that sounded, looking around he saw a small group of survivors standing to his left a number of meters away, one of them was holding the gun that he had heard pointed directly at him. Decreasing his speed in the least threatening manner he could he rode up to them.

"Ok you got my attention, what?" John shouted staring at the man holding what looked like an ordinary hand gun from before Judgement Day, not even remotely dangerous to a Terminator but for a human well John wasn't going to risk it if he could help it.

The group of people consisted of four middle aged males and one in his late 70's, all of them where dressed in tattered rags barely holding together.

"Off the bike." The one holding the gun grunted, the gun never wavering away from Johns face.

John complied and slowly climbed off of the Solar bike to show he wasn't a threat and stood perfectly still raising his arms above his head.

The man carefully took tentative steps closer to John keeping the gun trained on John should he make any sudden movements.

The group of men formed a circle around John preventing any escape but while their leader had a gun all they had where planks of wood, badly made spears and rocks.

"Those are some mighty fancy clothes the kids wearing." One of the men said eyeing up the jacket John was wearing.

"Hmmm the kids seems to have a lot of rare items, what are you then kid a Gray?" The leader questioned.

John snorted before relying.

"No I'm not and what are you lot then a band of muggers, that what you do is it wait until you come across someone on their own, alone and weak and take what little they have." John snarled angrily.

"Not like we have much choice we're just looking out for ourselves it's the only way anyone can survive." The leader whispered looking down with some shame on his face.

"How can you ever hope to defeat SkyNet when the remainder of the human race is fighting amongst themselves." John said in anger.

"Defeat SkyNet" the leader laughed humourlessly "SkyNet already won there no point in fighting we can't win."

"So you lost one battle and you what think oh well that's enough we had a go but, fuck it" John said shrugged laughing "As long as there's even a single human left alive you should be fighting, wars weren't won in a day it takes time and sacrifice but you have to have hope and believe in the cause otherwise you might as well be dead." John said passionately.

"You're crazy ki..." the leader began but what cut off.

"It's you" a disbelieving voice rang "it's really you" the old man in the group stepped forward a beaming smile on his face.

"John Connor" he choked out "behold for the saviour has come" he choked out laughing happily before falling to his knees grasping at John ankles tears of happiness streaming down his face. "I can't believe it, you're finally here oh God the machines they rose up just like she said oh God Sarah I'm so sorry." The man sobbed.

Grasping the man under the arms John pulled him up and got a good look at his face.

"Dr Silberman." John said in shock the last time John had seen the man had been when the T-1000 had been after him when John and 'Uncle Bob' had broken his mother out of the mental institute.

The sobbing man nodded as he kept a tight grip on John shirt still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I...I tried to warn them...tried to tell them about the machines...what they would do...how the world would end." He whispered looking at the ground in misery "But the fools wouldn't listen just kept saying how I'd obviously been taken in by one of my patients delusions and now too suffered from the psychosis."

"Well I guess now you know what it feels like." John hissed.

Dr Silberman nodded "They locked me away, in Pescadero as irony would have it." Silberman laughed hollowly "and wouldn't you know it I survived because of them."

"What do you mean because of them, them who?" John asked.

"Those who locked me away, when the bombs fell I was locked safely away in Pescadero, the place was designed to hold the most elusive and dangerous of the mentally unstable to stop them from any form of escape and because of that the place was built like a fortress able to withstand all the nuclear bombs thrown at it." The Doctor then heaved a sigh.

"Unfortunately as it was a mental institute they were all too sick to understand what was happening, the staff were all killed by the patients and then of course they died either because they couldn't care for themselves or like a number of them did the second they got out they ran for the outside world thinking **we were still in control**."Dr Silberman choked out as tears began running down his face again. "With the radiation and the machines, it wasn't long before they too died and I was left alone." Silberman whispered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE TWO OF YOU ON ABOUT." The leader shouted in frustration.

"We're gonna be ok, he'll beat them, lead us all to victory and end this nightmare." Silberman whispered in elation as he stared at John with wonder and awe.

"WHAT, fuck Silberman's lost it" Shaking his head the leader turned to Silberman "Listen you old bastard there is no way this kids can beat the machines the greatest Generals the Earth had couldn't do it and there's no one left to try."

"Because no one is willing to stand up and try, you're all nothing but a bunch of cowards too weak to fight for what's yours."

"How dare you, fucking little shit do you have any idea how many people died..."

"Whoopty fuckin' doo, it's war people die do you think there was ever a war that was won without a single life that was lost no there wasn't so stop being such a fucking pussy." John shouted.

"WE ARE NOT PUSSY'S" One of the men in the group shouted angrily.

John laughed "Yeah that's why you're picking on the defenceless, taking what you want and keeping it for yourselves, running never fighting SkyNet, if you really aren't pussy then prove it." John sneered "Join me help me fight back and destroy SkyNet, help me take out a SkyNet factory."

Apart from the leader and Silberman the others of the group dissolved into laughter, the leader however only looked at John with sympathy.

"Look kid I get that you want to fight back and all but, that's suicide you won't get within a hundred feet of a factory without the defences shooting you dead. Fuck a patrol of Terminators, that's five T-888 and one T-1001 is more than anyone can take on let alone a factory full of them." The leader said.

"T-1001 are leading groups of Terminators?" John said in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense...what year is it?"

"What?" The leader said laughing.

"The year." John snapped.

"2025." Silberman answered.

John looked at him in horror.

"That can't be right, no the T-1000 prototype shouldn't be ready for years and they already have a perfected series of them and 888 those shouldn't be around either, fuck everything is so messed up who knows what else they have now... how could this happen it..." John stopped as realisation hit him.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

"What, what do you mean?" Silberman asked.

"The reason SkyNet is so advanced, it's because the resistance fell there was no one to slow SkyNet down hinder its progress and it's research, with nothing standing in its way SkyNet was able to grow at its own pace without interference, I should have been here." John whispered looking down in shame.

"What the fuck is the kid on about now?" One of the group said in exasperation.

'I can't believe this I mean I knew I was important to the resistance and that I was a key part but, I didn't think they would be doing this badly without me surely someone would have stood up and said no to SkyNet.' John thought to himself. 'I need to help them I can't just leave them like this God knows how long I'll be here and it is my fault I've got to do something. Oh fuck and that group of fighters Derek, Kyle and Allison where with, I need to break them out Kyle might be a bastard but Derek was a lot more well mellow even so there family and Allison well she was just so nice I can't leave them to SkyNet but I'll need help.'

"Would you fight if you could?" John asked.

"What?" they all said in confusion.

"Fight, fight SkyNet restart the resistance fight with me" they all looked at him in shock and awe "if you won't fight with me then that's fine but I'm going to break into a SkyNet factory I know is holding some soldiers that will and I'm going either way but I could use the help."

"I will." Silberman said instantly.

The others however weren't nearly as enthusiastic.

"YOUR FUCKIN CRAZY." They all screamed.

"Do what you want but I'm going, I know about Terminators I know how to fight them. I can do this come with me and I'll show you how to fight them, I don't care if you just want to be snipers far away from the Terminators but still come show those metal fucks there are still humans left alive that will fight them, you can't seriously be happy with the way you're living wouldn't you rather be fighting to bring back the life's we used to have." John whispered loudly.

"Look John it's a nice dream sure but how exactly do you plan to do this you're gonna need a lot more than what's on your back." The leader said.

"I have more than enough weapons what's matters is whether or not you're willing to stand up to SkyNet and fight by my side well are you?" John questioned.

"You can really do it?" The leader questioned warily.

"Yes, I swear to you I can do it, give me a chance to prove it to you and you'll see."

"Then...I guess I'm in" the leader whispered.

"What Jack you can't be serious he's just a kid."

"Yeah well he seems to be the only one left willing to do anything about those fucking machines think about it who would you rather hurt your own kind or THEM." Jack hissed and slowly they all began nodding their heads in agreement.

(I know Silberman would actually be like 89 I think but in order for the story to work I've had to make him around 10 years younger so that he would not only survive but to be able to help John, also because he was in Pescadero he would have had plenty of food and medicine etc... Basically he would be in near perfect health unlike everyone else. Also sorry it took so long for this chapter but I've been a little busy trying to get the show back on the air, oh well still hoping if you aren't already please start posting on the websites and sending emails to FOX and SCI-FI, WB etc... the main problem is viewers so if you enough campaign you never know.)


	9. Chapter 9

Henhouse full of Fox's

"Why's the kid so important?"

"Beats me but SkyNet wants him so..."

The two conversing males watched as their squad leader continued to talk to their target John Connor.

"But still it's strange isn't it I mean come on the kid can't be older than what 18, 19, 20 at most."

"Age doesn't matter to SkyNet if it wants you dead then you're going to die, fuck knows why but better him than me aye."

"Yeah you're right there." Both men laughed.

There laughter unfortunately drew the attention of the rest of the group.

"Something funny lads." Their leader Jack called standing behind John.

Both men gulped as they caught the look their leader was sending them, it was basically telling them to shut the fuck up or the kids gonna get suspicious.

"How far till we get home?"

"We aren't going home yet."

"What why not?"

"Fuck Sean just how fucking stupid are you."

"Fuck off Dean I'm not stupid, but why aren't we?" Sean asked.

"Fucks sake." Mumbled Dean.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Captain Jack Filkin, Privets Sean Binkley, Dean Stropn, Philip Tomlinson and Dr Silberman all stood in a row inside of a bright white room that seemed to be made up of light. _

"_Hey who's the old guy, doesn't SkyNet kill you when you turn 60?" Dean questioned._

"_Yeah unless you have a special value to SkyNet." Jack said with a smirk._

_But before another word could be said a piece of the wall appeared to vanish as a T-888 entered the room then the wall reappeared again._

_The Terminator walked towards the 5 figures carrying a large rectangular metal box, the Terminator threw the box at their feet then spoke in a commanding mechanical voice._

"_Put these on."_

_The group cautiously opened the box to discover a variety of ill fitting and raggedy clothes._

"_Hey what is this shit." Dean exclaimed angrily "We joined you so that we wouldn't have to wear stuff like this anymore."_

"_It is required for your mission." Was the only response the Terminator would give._

_The Terminator then walked towards another wall causing an opening to once again appear indicating for them to follow, the Terminator continued through the wall with the group of people hurrying behind. They followed the Terminator down a brightly lit pure white corridor for only around 5 minutes before it stopped again and opened another passage through a wall leading into large hanger area filled with HK's, Tanks, Harvesters and an enormous number of Terminators as well as a large number of Single pilot vehicles some designed for ground combat and others for air._

_This was the first room the group had been in that wasn't pure white quite the opposite actually it was filthy and the whole hanger looked to be made of what looked like steel the whole area just screamed death and torment, with thousands of crimson red eyes staring at them as if marking them for death, it was the picture of a true nightmare. _

_Four of the humans walked casually down the steps following the Terminator while the fifth seemed petrified. The four that walked calmly seemed to be completely as ease it was only the fifth that seemed to show any fear. The Terminator lead them down to the lowest level of the hanger where a large computer screen the size of a wall with the thickness of a piece of window glass awaited them. As soon as they were a few meters away from the computer it seemed to flair to life as if sensing their presence. The screen turned from blue to pure white as it shot out a large burst of bright light, as the humans turned away to cover their eyes from the brightness the light took on a more human form that suddenly lost the brightness and became a human shaped form. The light soon become much more manageable as it took on the appearance of a very large Caucasian male dressed in a pure white t-shirt, pure white trousers and pure white pumps. The man had to be at least 7ft and bold with all the appearances of an experienced General right down to the five o'clock shadow beard._

_All except for Silberman dropped to their knees and bowed to the mysterious figure made of light, while Silberman merely stared at the figure in a daze a look of utter bewilderment on his face. But he was suddenly shaken from his daze when a Terminator grabbed him from behind and forced him to his knees, keeping his head pressed painfully against the floor._

"_Captain Jack Filkin stand" The figure said, the Captain immediately stood up and looked attentively at the figure. "I am giving you and the other members of your team a mission, this mission however is very different than your other missions this one is far more important. You will be tracking down an energy signature our sensors detected this is vital there have been two energy signatures like it in the past day. These signatures co-inside with those of time travel I NEED to know who has been travelling through time, you and your team will find them, there may be more than two travellers so you must gather information from your first target on who else could have come through to this time. Are there any questions?"_

_Captain Filkin hesitantly raised his hand and with a nod from the figure Filkin asked._

"_Who is he?" he asked nodding towards Silberman._

"_That is Doctor Peter Silberman he is here because of the possibility that the identity of one of the travellers is John Connor and Doctor Silberman has a history with him you will need that in order to get close to him."_

"_Who's John Connor?" Filkin asked._

_Giving him a cold look the figure spoke again "That is not your concern if you find him then you are to kill him as soon as you know everything he does about the other travellers, do not fail me do not toy with him just kill him as quickly and effectively as you can, DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE YOU, KILL HIM UNDERSTAND."_

_All of the human nodded their heads terror written across their faces._

"_No." A quiet voice sounded._

_All of the Terminators in the hanger turned to look at Doctor Silberman. Silberman flinched under the gaze of all of the Terminators before repeating in a stronger voice._

"_I won't help you hurt him."_

"_Yes you will, why do you think I let you live all of these years all of the procedures to keep you healthy and young enough to survive this long."_

"_Kill me if you want because it won't matter to me" Silberman said laughing "and do you want to know why because I know who wins he will, he will destroy you and I'll die happy knowing your fate." Silberman said laughing maniacally._

"_No I won't kill you, the human slaves on the other hand, should you continue to resist well the quantity of humans will start to decline." The figure said laughing as the horror sunk into Silberman._

_End of Flash Back_

_

* * *

  
_

"Anyway, where to John?" Jack asked.

"Er well...first we need to go to the safe house and pick up some of the equipment we will need then to...where's the nearest factory around here?" John asked uncertainly.

"A factory erm... well the nearest is a couple of miles west from here." Dean said.

"Right, the direction I just came from there was a giant machine that was collecting prisoners would they have been taken there?" John asked.

"Er I guess so" Jack said uncomfortably "it sounds like a Harvester picked them up they usually don't stray too far from a SkyNet stronghold, so they probably will be in that factory it's the only one around this area the next one is a good 200 miles away."

"Right ok then." John said, he then walked back to the Solar bike and checked the GPS to see how far off the safe house he was. "Well we're not that far off the safe house only about 30 miles away."

"So this safe house" Jack said "you got any men there to help us?"

"Huh, oh no I don't sorry but it's better if we go in small numbers that way we can sneak around the security systems more easily." John said.

"But you have allies right people working for you." Sean asked but John just shook his head "Come on you have to have someone helping you plotting against SkyNet." Sean said angrily.

John stared at Sean in surprise and a little suspicion.

"Sean knock it off, don't worry about him John he's just a little jumpy doesn't like meeting new people, prefers to know them you know feels safer that way." Jack said laughing nervously.

John smiled before replying "No one's ever safe."

"Huh?" Jack said.

"Just something my Mom used to say." John said.

"Well ok we've got a car and you can ride your bike so we'll get it and follow you ok.

"Yeah sure." John said smiling watching them turn and walk away.

"_No one's ever safe." _John whispered under his breath.

* * *

(Well here's chapter 9 I've decided that I'm going to try and make it a 10 chapter story then I think I'll start a sequel kinda like there episodes but I'd prefer people tell me what they think. Also I know some people were disappointed with the last chapter and I admit it was flawed and didn't seem likely so I changed the direction I was going to go with to make it more believable. )

(If you want to help try to bring TSCC back for a third season then try looking through this website you should find the details forrally's such as the Sunday one which is held England time about 6PM. But you can work out the time in your own countries fairly easily it actually say 1PM but thats in America. Please take a look and help even just by pre ordering season 2 of TSCC it could help with the sales, if theres am increase in sales then FOX might rethink their decision or just keep posting on the site, I'm going to do both see if it helps emailing hasnt the only ones who have replied are Virgin1 and they just say the same shit over and over still please email them the problem is viewers so if enough do it well lets hope it works. Thanks.)

(Ok for some reason it won't let me put the address so this is most of it then its at terminator wiki . fox .com.)


	10. Author Note

Hey everyone sorry this isn't a chapter I've just started at Uni and am having trouble keeping up with the work whatever people say the first year is not easy it might be easier than the other years but its still a shit load of work, I had 3 fucking essays to do two of them 3000 words the other 5000. Trust me it's a lot when you have to talk about shit you barely understand thanks to the fucking shit ass lecturers that except you to know it all without them actually teaching you anything. So I'm sorry for not updating for ages I'll try and do an update as soon as I can but the reason I'm posting this is for any Terminator fans still out there that want TSCC back on the air, well there's another attempt to get it back on terminator wiki and they need as much help as anyone can offer but a lot of people have left the forum, and I'm trying to get people interested in it again. So if you want the show back go to their forum where they will tell you how you can help.

PLEASE HELP BRING THE SHOW BACK.

terminator wiki . fox .com/thread/3605099/-


End file.
